Secrecy
by SwallowtailSoul4evr
Summary: One who fights with a sense of justice, the other just for the thrill of fun. Giotto/Alaude pairing. AU One-shot


_Secrecy_

Rays of spotlights continuously sprayed the midnight sky, brightening up most spots with light. But there was one particular spot that it had missed out, specifically, someone. He was lounging by the railing at the rooftop of the National Arts Centre while admiringly watching the frantic policeman dressed in navy blue, sprint from one place to another to prepare themselves for what was about to come. The lean man was cladded in a tight fitting T-shirt and jeans. He wore a black trench coat over it and had a black fedora perched on his unkempt bushy hair. Aquamarine eyes scanned over the skyline of the bustling city with an amused twinkle.

' The curtain's nearly up Cielo,' a gruff voice behind him said. 'You sure about this? I don't get what's so interesting about that person that's got you so hyped up, he just scowls all day long and just bites people like breathing air.'

'That is **exactly **why I am so interested G.' the man picked off his fedora, and twirled it with his fingers while revealing his silky golden locks underneath it.

Dark Cielo, otherwise known as Vongola Giotto smirked. 'It's about time the curtains were raised.' He said as he peered over the railing. 'It's showtime~.'

[Insert Line]

"_What do you mean he just called and informed you of his plan?" _The black earpiece on his ear screeched. "_Thieves don't just give heads-up on their next target!_"

'Well this one does so quit being whiny or I'll bite you to death when I come back!' A platinum blonde haired man with piercing icy blue eyes growled back into it. Hibari Alaude, Chief Inspector of the French Support Investigation team was this close from screaming in agitation due to the dumbfounding piece of anonymous news that their headquarters had received exactly three hours ago. An untraceable phone call was made to their headquarters and had kindly informed them that an important and priceless artifact was about to be stolen that very night. And it just had to be during the period where people were bustling at its maximum due to the ongoing Marche Arts Festival that France annually hosts. Alaude heaved a frustrated sigh before narrowing his eyes in concentration.

'You were placed in this team for a reason, Melon hervibore.' He growled again. 'So make yourself useful and narrow down all the artifacts in this building to the one that he may steal!'

"_Oya oya? Why so upset now skylark? Are you that desperate to catch him?" _Daemon Spade, the support team's navigator taunted via the earpiece. He was the one who gathered information and handled anything related to technology. Unfortunately he was also the one usually paired up with Alaude due to his courage (or thick skin) of being able to insult the stoic man and still get out off it unscathed.

'It's not a matter desperation.' Alaude coolly replied. 'It's what that needs to be done. That's all.'

"_Hmmmm, whatever." _Daemon replied monotonously. "_I've done a quick analysis on all the artifacts in the building and narrowed it down to two. You're in luck because both of them are on the same level. I'm sending the location to your phone now."_

A loud beeping sound followed, affirming Daemon's actions. Alaude grunted in appreciation. 'I'm going after the herbivore now. Anything else that I need to know?'

"_Hmph, don't get played."_

[Insert Line]

Alaude swiftly ran through room after room, glancing about the dancing shadows and tried to peer pass their dark barriers. It had been ten minutes since his conversation with Daemon and honestly, Alaude was beginning to get tired of the roundabout route he had to take to get to his destination.

"_Skyalrk? Come in Skylark."_

'What do you want melon herbivore,' Alaude growled. 'And don't call me skylark.'

"_We just received another anonymous tip saying that he was seen at the glass room at the top floor. If you hurry up now-" _Alaude sprinted off, the wind rushing by him drowned out Daemon's voice but most importantly, he's rationality to think straight and figure whether it was a trap.

When he arrived at the glass room, all the lights were on, creating tiny rays of refraction from the lights bouncing of the glass-stained windows. The glass room was a highly prized room that was said to have been one of the secret meeting areas that the famed Shimon family used to reside in during the Great Mafia Wars. The lights spewed rainbows everywhere, temporarily leaving Alaude breathless at the beautiful and spectacular sight in front of him.

'Beautiful isn't it?'

Alaude whipped around in surprise and held his revolver out while pointing it towards the shadows in a corner. 'Come out.' He hissed, 'I know you're that.'

A man entirely dressed in black slowly stepped out but Alaude was unable to see his face properly due to the intricately designed white mask worn. 'Who are you?' Alaude carefully asked, eyes on the strange man while watching his every move.

'Weren't you taught that before asking for other people's names, you should give your own first?' the man said, a smirk forming on his lips. He slowly stalked forward with calculative and cold eyes which pinned themselves on Alaude.

'To even bring up the possibility of being scared, do you have a death wish, herbivore?' Alaude smirked as he slowly pulled out his trademark black handcuffs with his other hand.

'Hmph kinky aren't we?' the man stopped right in front of Alaude, their faces inches away from the other and they were so close that they could even feel the other's breath tickling their cheeks. He devilishly smirked at Alaude's cold eyes before slowly leaning in towards his ear.

'Have I ever mentioned how handsome you look whenever you take your handcuffs out?' the man murmured as he trailed a slim hand down Alaude's firm chest.

Alaude hastily pushed him away before throwing punch towards the stranger who immediately dodged it by nimbly jumping to the side. The man quickly retaliated by kicking the revolver out off Alaude's hand and with an unknown speed, snuck up behind Alaude and snatched his handcuffs before clicking them around the Chief Inspector's wrist on a nearby 'conveniently placed' pole.

'Giotto.' Alaude widened his eyes in surprise, _isn't that…_

'_Oui_, I am the Dark Cielo that all of you have searching for.' Giotto grinned. 'It was fun, playing hide and seek with your team and playing cat and mouse with you. But I'm tired of all the running and chasing so I thought that maybe we could step things up a little.'

Giotto stepped closer to the captured skylark before flashing his neat and pearly white teeth.' And somehow I feel that I should start it off by having you. You were always so interesting and you're something that can't be stolen. Captured yes but never stolen as the game wouldn't be that interesting if there were no more opponents yes?'

Alaude angrily growled at this before opening his mouth to retort. 'Shut up you thief of a her-!'

Giotto roughly pressed their lips together and somehow, Alaude was fine with keeping it like that.


End file.
